


Feels Like Home

by accio_broom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, I’m no good at writing sex scenes, POV First Person, POV Hermione Granger, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Sex, Smut, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_broom/pseuds/accio_broom
Summary: Hermione and Ron wake in the middle of the first night after the Battle of Hogwarts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 22
Kudos: 55





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Mentality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509522) by [TheUltimateUndesirable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable). 



> So I’ve been reading a lot of TheUltimateUndesirable’s fics and they’ve been putting out some really great POV work. I’ve been stuck on a 6 hour return coach journey from South Wales to London and this popped into my head. Luckily, nobody was sat next to me for the journey 😂😂
> 
> This was written on my iPhone and checked a couple of times. I’ve never written POV before and I don’t think I’m very good at it either but it was one of those “I had to write it and get it out before it drove me mad” kinda fics.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy but don’t worry if you don’t. I’m not entirely sure I’m keen on it either. 😂😂

I was woken up by the feeling of someone shifting next to me in bed and I forced my eyes open with a quiet groan. It was dark, which meant we’d been asleep for at least 12 hours, maybe even longer. It wasn’t a surprise; we hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep since the night before Bill and Fleur’s wedding and the battle had been hard on everyone. My head was pounding, it felt like I’d been hit by a hundred bludgers and my body ached in places I didn’t even know it could hurt.

For a moment, I struggled to remember where I was which was unsurprising given how much we’d moved around the past year – The Burrow, Grimmauld Place, that bloody tent, Malfoy Manor, Shell Cottage. As my eyes started to focus, the familiar seven Chudley Canon players waved at me from the darkness and I remembered I was in his room at The Burrow.

“I didn’t mean to wake you…” His voice was a whisper, barely audible over the pounding of my heart. Having him this close to me, pressed up against each other in his far too small twin bed was still an unfamiliar sensation but yet at the same time, it felt like I’d always been here.

We were commanded home late yesterday morning by Molly and Arthur. We had offered to stay at Hogwarts to help with the clean-up, but it had only taken one glance at how exhausted we were and they’d both agreed that the three of us should go home and straight to bed. Ginny had followed us, probably reluctant to let Harry out of her sight after all this time.

The four of us had barely said a word as we’d pulled together a quick breakfast out of the food we’d found in the kitchen. Meals had been offered around the Great Hall earlier, but neither of us had wanted to eat whilst the battle was still fresh. We’d waited on the stairs to use the only shower in the house. I’d barely had enough energy to raise my arms to wash my hair and if I didn’t feel the compelling need to scrub the battle out of my skin, I probably wouldn’t have bothered.

There had been an unspoken agreement that Harry would go with Ginny to her room and I would sleep up in the fifth-floor bedroom with Ron. Although I was hesitant to let Harry out of my sight, I knew he was safe in hands with her and his safety was no longer my responsibility. Still, I had checked on him one last time before Ron’s firm grip on my shoulder had steered me out of Ginny’s room and towards the stairs.

Carefully, I rolled my body over so that I could face him. Although we’d both fallen asleep lying on our backs, our shoulders pressed tightly together; we’d both moved to our sides during our sleep. When I had woken he was spooning me; my body tightly pressed against his and his arm casually draped over my side. 

This wasn’t the first time we’d woken up like this; he’d taken to sleeping in with me at Shell Cottage, too scared to leave my side. Fleur and Bill had agreed without any argument. They’d probably taken one glance at my scars and realised I needed all the help I could get. This new development in our relationship hadn’t exactly taken me by surprise. We had been growing closer ever since he had sleepily muttered my name after his poisoning during our sixth year at school and we’d been barrelling towards something ever since.

My eyes met his as I settled back on my side. He gave me one of his patented goofy smiles, although it didn’t quite fill his whole face like it usually did. It broke my heart to see him look so sad. Before we’d fallen asleep we’d been talking; both of us tiptoeing carefully around the events of last night – the deaths of all our loved ones, our shared kiss in the room of requirement, the end of the war.

It made me angry that we had to lose so much in order to win.

“I guess I should have transfigured the bed before we went to sleep, it’s quite snug in here…” I lifted my hand to stroke his fringe off his forehead. His hair had gotten so long whilst we were on the hunt but after seeing the disaster I’d made of Harry’s; Ron had refused to let me cut it.

“I don’t mind it…” This time his smile looked slightly more genuine and I let out a soft sigh.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed my head closer and pressed my lips softly against his.  
I had been wanting to do that all night, but fighting a war tends to get in the way of that sort of thing. Ron responded almost immediately, his arms drawing around me tightly. I couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. This is exactly what I needed. Eventually, he pulled away for breath and I let out a small moan in frustration causing him to chuckle softly.

“Yeah, I definitely don’t mind this!” His voice was low and still full of sleep and he pushed his head towards mine for another quick kiss.

“What time even is it?” I returned his kiss before lifting my head and reaching over him for my wand. I cast a quick charm; it was only just gone 3am.

“Plenty of time for more sleep then…” He grumbled to himself. He was never a morning person. He liked his sleep almost as much as he liked food, which wasn’t atypical for a teenage boy. And we were still teenagers, despite everything we’d been through during the last year.

His hands moved to my hips as he pulled me back down next to him. My back was pressed tightly against the wall now and he kissed me again.

“That’s not sleeping…” I teased him gently as I pulled away from the kiss and buried my head under his chin.

“I just want to enjoy this for a bit longer, before we have to face the world and everything that happened yesterday…” I heard him sigh, one of his hands creeping to the small of my back. I had gone to bed in one of his old t-shirts; the majority of the clothes packed in my small, beaded bag now dirty and threadbare after a year on the run. His touch felt good and I closed my eyes as he stroked my skin over the top of it.

“I heard you call me your girlfriend last night. When we were chasing Malfoy in the Room of Requirement…” I turned my head to press a kiss against his bare collarbone, my eyes still closed and enjoying all the sensations being this close to him brought me.

“Is that a problem?” He shifted awkwardly in his small bed so he could look down at me properly.

“No, not at all. I kind of liked it!” I cursed myself as I felt my cheeks burn bright red. I don’t know why this was so difficult. Ron was my closest friend, aside from Harry obviously. I concentrated on keeping eye contact with him. “I’ve been wanting to hear it for a long time…”

“I’d like for you to be my girlfriend Hermione. I don’t know what the next few days or weeks or months or even the rest of my fucking life is going to be like…” I tried my hardest not to baulk at his use of a swear word. I’d have to get used to it if he was going to continue to be around like this. “But whatever I end up doing, I’d like to do it with you…”

I tried to arrange my face into something that resembled a straight, almost pensive look. “I’d have to consider it. I don’t know if you’ve heard, but I’m a member of the Golden Trio. We just defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort and I’m bound to have a queue of suitors…”

“Oh…” Ron frowned and I immediately worried I’d said something wrong. I didn’t even have to see his face to know. Sometimes his self-confidence could get so low and it only took something minor to push him over the edge. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I should wait and see what my options are before I commit to you…”

“Hey!” I pulled away from his hug but laughed as I saw him grin. Despite my sore muscles, I started to tickle him. “You’re such a tease!”

Ron tried hard to speak through his laughter. “You started it!”

He fought back as well as he could, but he was extremely ticklish and the tiny bed barely gave us space to move. Play fighting with him turned out to be extremely cathartic and he eventually let me win. I straddled his stomach, pinning his hands to his side as I dropped my head to kiss him again.

The force caused our teeth to crash together and I felt mortified until I heard him laugh. Encouraged by it, I continued to kiss him more urgently. Now that we’d removed the unspoken barrier between us and put a label on what we were, it was if the floodgates had opened and we could finally show our true feelings towards each other.

I felt a soft moan escape my lips, taking me by surprise. Although I had some experience kissing boys, this was the first time just kissing had made me want more. I let go of his hands, letting one of mine slide into his hair while the other stroked the top of his hip where his bare skin met his boxers.

I let my body melt down onto his as I felt his tongue run against my lips, almost asking for permission. I parted them willingly, moaning again. All of a sudden, it felt like I couldn’t get enough of him; that nothing would feel as good as this moment ever again and I wanted to make it last yet to experience all of it at the same time. Ron made me feel as if everything would be okay; like we were invincible. Forget books and knowledge and logic, giving my heart and body to Ron Weasley would be the only way I could survive our post-war world.

I eventually had to pull away for breath, feeling as if my head and lungs may explode if I didn’t. I had always felt scared about how it would feel being intimate with someone but with Ron, it didn’t feel so intimidating. I shifted my weight to get more comfortable and felt his obvious excitement press against my thigh. It was reassuring to know he was feeling the same and as I lifted my head and saw his sheepish grin looking back up at me – I knew we would get through these new experiences together.

“Bloody hell!” Ron caught his breath quicker than I did as he slid one hand to my bare thigh. He looked so irresistible; his lips swollen from my assault against them and his cheeks flushed, He had a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead and I was painfully aware of the very thin layers of our underwear separating me from him.

I knew that this was the moment so I took a deep breath, summoning all my Gryffindor courage to sit up straight; pulling his t-shirt over my head and letting it drop to the floor. I reached once more past him for my wand to cast a locking and silencing charm on his door.  
As I did, I felt his hot lips press against the side of my breast and I groaned as he started working his way slowly around to take a nipple in his mouth. My hands automatically slid into his hair to hold his head in place.

“That feels good…” I felt surprised at the words coming out of my own mouth. I didn’t think I’d be able to be open about what I wanted when it came to sex, but maybe that was due to the person I was with. This was way better than anything I’d ever experienced in the past and I felt my whole body flush with pleasure as he rained his kisses against my chest. Whilst his tongue was pressing against one nipple, his fingers were gently pulling at the other.

I felt a chill travel down my spine, causing me to arch my back and push my hips hard against his. I gasped as I felt his hardness again underneath me. I didn’t even know I had the power in me to cause something like that and the thought was exhilarating.

I needed to repay the favour, pulling his head away from my skin so I could get to his. I continued to press my hips against his, moaning at the delightful friction this created. I paid attention to the noises he was making as I guided my kisses around his skin. 

Just as I started to get comfortable I felt his hand on my chin, pushing my face away and forcing me to look up at him. His other hand drifted to my backside.

“Hermione?” His eyes searched mine, questioning me carefully. He didn’t have to say the words, I knew he was checking I was okay with the direction this was taking. The thought of him caring more about my consent than his pleasure just spurred me on.

I always thought that the first time I would have sex would be after a pre-determined amount of time spent in a relationship with someone. I had planned to wait until we had both said we loved each other just so I knew that I was making the right decision. My life had always been planned out, timelines and routines made me feel safe. But Ron was disorganised, chaotic, spontaneous, and wanting him the way I currently did wasn't even a surprise to me; not really. We’d probably been working towards this since the day he and Harry saved me from the troll in the girl’s bathroom.

If I told him right now that I loved him, I don’t think he would even bat an eyelid.  
In fact, I’m pretty sure he’d say it back. But it didn’t even need saying; not yet, not ever. I knew how he felt from the way he kissed me and the way he’d looked after me after my torture at Malfoy Manor.

“Yes…” I hoped the simple word was enough to give my consent as I continued my reply by guiding his hand to the waistband of my knickers, working with him to push them down. Once they were removed, we worked on his until we were both naked.

For a brief moment, there was a small feeling of awkwardness between us. It was only natural, giving the brave new step we were taking. After this moment, our friendship would never be the same again. I knew that I could still say no to him if I wanted to, but I wanted this more than anything else in the world.

I dropped my head to kiss him again and he responded by carefully turning us over; both of us laughing as we almost fell off the twin bed. His touch changed from desperate and grabbing to soft and loving. 

This time, he was the one who reached for his wand and he muttered the quick contraceptive charm we’d learnt sometime after our third year.

As soon as he abandoned his wand on the floor with our clothes, I pulled Ron to me; cradling him in between my legs. It took him a few attempts to find his way and I knew then that this was his first time too. I’d been stupid to believe the jokes Seamus had been bandying about whilst Ron was with Lavender. I could feel the slight shake in his hand as he caressed my cheek.

“Are you okay?” He was breathless and it wasn’t until I heard his voice that I realised my eyes had scrunched up in pain.

“Yeah, just give me a second…” I shifted underneath him so that I could get comfortable again. I could feel his hesitance to put his full weight onto me so I slid my arms around him and pulled him closer to me. I kissed him slowly and lovingly and soon the discomfort started to fade.

“That’s it…” I encouraged him by carefully lifting my hips up to his. We both laughed as our heads crashed together but eventually, we found a rhythm and then it was like we had always been doing it.

I’d read about sex and of course, I’d had the talk from my mother after I’d got my first period but nothing would prepare me for this. It felt awkward and messy but also perfect. Our nerves started to slowly morph into pleasure and I was very grateful for the charm; my moans got louder as my pleasure started to build.

Suddenly, his body tensed and he let out a loud groan as he came. I held him close, still moving my hips to get the most out of him until he eventually collapsed down on top of me, his head buried against my breasts. He pressed lazy kisses against me as he recovered.

I didn’t have long to ponder my lack of orgasm. I knew from the books and magazines I’d read that it didn’t always happen for the first time, and sometimes not at all from only penetrative sex and that we’d have to work together to find the ways to make me feel that good, but it was like he was already aware of it as his kisses against my skin started to get harder again. After suckling softly against my collarbone and leaving a bruise, he moved the kisses slowly down my body. I had to marvel at his stamina; despite only just coming he was still keen to ensure I was satisfied too.

I froze briefly at the thought of his lips and tongue on me. I was worried it wouldn’t be pleasant for him. Despite our earlier showers, I’d worked up quite a sweat with him and I was extremely turned on. But that didn’t stop him and I soon felt myself relax; my worries pushed out of my head as I felt his tongue press against my clit.

“Fuck!” I couldn’t help but call out as a shiver of pleasure ran through my body. He lifted his head as he heard me swear to make eye contact with me with a smirk before continuing his assault. It didn’t take long for my pleasure to start to build again and I slid a hand into his hair to hold him there as stars suddenly exploded behind my eyes. 

I came hard, my body shuddering in pleasure.

I eventually had to let go of him, my hands instead clutching the sheets underneath us as he lazily kissed back up my body. He pressed a firm kiss against my lips, and although the thought of tasting myself on him seemed pretty disgusting to me at first, I soon decided it actually wasn’t that bad. I kissed him hungrily until we both ran out of breath.

We pulled away and he gave me that sheepish grin again.

“That was amazing…” He flopped down unceremoniously next to me and I immediately rolled over to him, keen to close the gap between our bodies. I didn’t need to respond to him. I just wanted to bask in the feeling for a little bit longer.

We were soon forced out of bed at the sound of movement around one of the floors below us. We redressed quickly after cleaning ourselves up, although I didn’t put my knickers back on deliberately to tease him. Although I was keen to fall asleep with the feel of every inch of him pressed against mine, we were still at The Burrow and I wouldn’t put it past Molly to try and break my charms if she thought we might be up to something.

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot updated 23/11/2020 to reflect changes I made before uploading this fic to my tumblr :-)


End file.
